


every night my teeth are falling out

by D4ylight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4ylight/pseuds/D4ylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 1dkinkmeme on livejournal: "Harry repeatedly teases Louis on tour. Louis claims not to have any ~feelings for him, but Harry knows that isn’t true, and is fed up of all the sexual tension/moments when he thinks Louis is going to do something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	every night my teeth are falling out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, so this is another fic I wrote ages ago when I was more involved in this fandom, and the prompter has probably forgotten about this a long time ago, I'm sorry.
> 
> I wrote some parts in the beginning of 2012, and the rest now, so, well, I'm also really sorry about any grammatical errors, typos, or inconsistencies, but I can't really be bothered to do anything more with this. Hah.
> 
> (The title is from a song by The Antlers by the same name, "Every NIght My Teeth Are Fallling Out".)

Louis Tomlinson was absolutely, totally straight. Therefore, it didn’t bother him in the slightest that his best friend and band mate, Harry Styles, was currently strutting about their joint hotel room almost completely naked, in nothing but a small pair of briefs that barely left anything to Louis’ imagination, as if he owned the place or something. 

Louis was definitely not distracted by this, and he did not stare at Harry and his perfect body as if he were some kind of Greek god for a bit longer than what was absolutely necessary. 

And he did absolutely not, under any circumstances, get a raging, but at the same time yet-so-embarrassing hard-on from watching this gorgeous creature walking past him, a huge smirk plastered on his face as he winked seductively (that was probably just an unintentional blink, anyway, Louis thought to himself) at Louis. 

There was not a single cell in his body that urged for him to tangle his fingers in Harry’s perfect curls while ravishing those full lips with his own mouth, and the bare thought of that did not make his raging (very non-existent, thank you very much) hard-on even, well, harder. 

In fact, Louis was so unaffected by this that Harry could have jerked himself of on Louis’ lap without Louis paying much attention to it or being even the slightest bit aroused, because Louis was a very manly young man who only held a preference with girls, you know, chicks, tits and all that. 

For all he cared, Harry could be walking around completely undressed, like, all the time, and looking as if he was totally down to fuck (which by the way did not appeal to Louis, because he was certainly not down to fuck his best friend, christ fuck), and Louis wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. 

Later that day, as Louis was hiding in the bathroom, hand moving swiftly around his painfully hard cock, stifling sensual moans trying to escape from his lips, he did not think about Harry , or his toned chest and naked body, or how it would feel like if those perfect lips of his were to ever wrap themselves around Louis’ cock. 

When he came he could barely stop himself from moaning something that sounded suspiciously like the name of one particular friend of his, but he convinced himself into thinking that it was simply because he had just seen Harry not long ago, and he had just happened to think about him, not in that way, christ, but he had just happened to appear in Louis’ mind as he had reached his climax. 

It was perfectly natural, really, to think about ones best mates like that once in a while, anyway, Louis reassured himself.

Really. Perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary, absolutely not.

It was complicated. 

~

Harry didn’t understand what Louis’ problem was, really. It was clear that they had a mutual ~thing going on where both of them wanted to jump the other’s bones so badly, except maybe it wasn’t so mutual after all, because Louis had some delusional image about him being totally straight.

As if; Harry had seen how Louis looked at Harry when he not-so-unintentionally walked around naked in front of him, how Louis’ cheek would flush bright red, how he tried not to stare at Harry while he at the same time tried to hide his oh-so-obvious boner from him. 

It was pathetic, really, how Louis acted as if there was nothing going on between them when there clearly was, and it clearly left them both very frustrated. All the time. 

Thus, Harry made it his mission to get Louis to snap, because honestly, if they didn’t get it on very soon, Harry might just end up doing something really stupid, like ravish him on stage during a performance or something like that. 

~

It was late, too late to be awake anyway, seeing as they had a full-packed schedule they day after. Everyone was asleep, except for Louis. 

Or so he thought. 

He stiffened when he suddenly heard a loud groaning sound coming from the bed on the other side of the room, was about to turn around and check what was going on, when he told himself that Harry was probably just making very innocent noises in his sleep, nothing to worry about. 

Louis tried to force himself to close his eyes and go to sleep, when the noise from the other bed was repeated, followed by something that couldn’t have been anything but a very sexual moan. 

Which went straight to Louis’ cock, because as soon as that sound had escaped Harry’s lips, Louis could feel his pyjama pants suddenly becoming much, much tighter. Oh well. 

So, Harry was awake after all, Louis thought to himself, as he lay there stiff, Harry and his own erection preventing him from going to sleep.

As Harry’s moans became deeper and louder, and his not-so-silent movements became more frantic, Louis lay in his bed frozen, unable to move, unwilling touch his own painfully throbbing erection. 

When Harry came with a strangled cry of “fuck, Louis,” Louis didn’t try to tell himself anything, simply slipped his hand down his pants, stroked his cock a few times, before he too came hard and fast in his pants. 

As he lay in his bed, uncomfortable and sticky but unable to get up as he knew that Harry was awake too, he told himself that what he had heard was simply his imagination playing dirty, evil, tricks with him, and that the only reason for him becoming hard after secretly listening in on Harry wanking, was that it was a sexual situation, and he was young man after all, he had lots of hormones and stuff, alright, this was perfectly normal. 

If it had been any of the other guys, he would probably have reacted the same way, Louis tried to reassure himself, as he tried his best to sleep. 

Strangely enough, that thought did not help his conscience one bit, and he tossed and turned for quite some time after he could Harry's soft snoring from the other bed.

~ 

Two whole weeks had passed since what Harry silently referred to as “The Incident”, more precisely when he had heard Louis getting himself of to Harry jerking off. Louis probably thought he had been super silent, but contrary to his belief, Harry could actually see Louis' movements even though it was dark, not to mention that he had not actually been very quiet. Or maybe it was just the fact that Harry actually had super hearing. Nonetheless, he knew that Louis had been getting himself of to the sounds of Harry touching himself, and just the thought of that made him kind of hot and bothered. 

And still, nothing had happened. Either Louis was extremely embarrassed or just extremely oblivious, because he had not said a single word to Harry about it, he just kept on going about his days as if nothing had happened. Okay, so maybe nothing had happened yet, but if something didn't happened soon, he thought he might just go a bit mad. 

A though hit him; maybe Louis just genuinely didn't like him that? But he soon discarded it because really, there was absolutely no denying they had something going on, and Harry was not about to give up that easily. 

Their current tour had taken a strain on them, and while Zayn, Niall, and a somewhat reluctant Liam were headed out to some club for the night, Harry had decided to stay inside with Louis and just relax for the night. Or so he said, anyway. 

“Come on Harry, it'll be fun!” Niall exclaimed, as he was standing in the doorway, on his way out. “Maybe you'll even meet someone interesting!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nah, I'll be fine,” he smiled. “I reckon I'll just stay here with Louis and watch a film or something.” 

“Alright mate, your loss,” he shrugged, and walked out passing Louis, who was just on his way inside. 

Harry smiled at him, and patted the empty space beside him on the bed. Louis returned the smile, and slumped down beside him. 

“Wow, I'm so tired,” Louis groaned. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, “me too. Should we just watch a film and relax, yeah?” 

“Sounds good,” Louis said, and sank down into his pillow. 

For about thirty minutes, they just laid there on the bed, Harry could feel himself not paying much attention to the television in front of them, and he was beginning to fall asleep, when he felt a warmth along the side of his body. He looked down, startled, and saw Louis curling up against his arm. 

“Hey there,” Harry mumbled lazily, while carefully petting Louis' hair. He had forgotten how nice it was, to just lie there and cuddle with his best friend. They used to do it all the time during the X-factor days and when they were at home, but now that they were in the middle of a tour, they barely had any time off that was not spent working or sleeping. 

'This is nice,' Harry thought, but as they laid there, he could feel Louis' breath on his neck, his hair tickling Harry's cheek. As Louis, who was most definitely in the process of falling asleep, rubbed himself on Harry's leg, Harry felt himself getting aroused, and visibly so, too. However, as he looked back at Louis, he noticed that he was not the only one affected by their close proximity, and there was no denying that Louis was enjoying this as much as Harry, if not on a subconscious level. 

As much as he found himself enjoying this situation, Harry felt a bit bad about taking advantage of Louis like this, even though he wasn't really the one doing anything here. Harry nudged him carefully with his shoulder, and murmured “Louis, hey.” 

The other boy stirred a bit, before he carefully opened his eyes. Harry smirked at him, scratched his head, but then Louis looked down at them, and his eyes were suddenly wide open. He looked alarmed, and quickly pushed himself up, pointedly not touching Harry. 

“Shit, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't, God, just -” he stuttered.

“S'okay,” Harry said, albeit a little disappointed that Louis had distanced himself from Harry so abruptly. “I'm actually totally fine with it, to be honest. Do you want to- ?” Harry tried to sound seductive, but Louis cut him off.

“Maybe we should go out and meet up with the others, yeah?” 

“I thought you said you were tired, and it sure seemed like it, too,” Harry mumbled. 

“Yeah, I changed my mind, I suddenly feel like dancing, you know?” Louis answered.

“Okay, sure, whatever you say.”

~

Louis was so embarrassed, God, he should definitely not have decided to stay in with Harry, because apparently he had completely lost control over his body. He cursed his sleep-self for being so utterly stupid and careless, and decided he would not let anything like that happen again. What if he hadn't waken up when he did, shit, he would probably had have to leave the band. Even though it didn't seem like Harry had minded their little situation too much, but what did he know about that, anyway. 

The club was packed, the darkness and the flashing neon lights made it difficult to see anything, and the music was so loud that he could feel his ears vibrating. He almost wanted to go home as soon as he walked through the door, because he was tired, really, really tired, but it had been his suggestion to go there in the first place, and besides, he couldn't go back to the hotel and be there alone with Harry again, not after what nearly had happened. 

Harry didn't even look at him when he declared that he was going to get a drink and then go dancing; he just disappeared into the crowd, and Louis was stood there by himself. There were so many people, and no way he was going to find the other boys anywhere, so he slowly made his way over to the bar. He ordered a drink, finished it up, and then another. This was definitely not his day, or his week for that matter, and this was all Harry's fault; if he hadn't been there with his stupid hair and stupid smile and infuriatingly good looks, none of this would have happened.

As Louis sat by the bar and indulged himself in his own misery, he looked over at the dance floor. It just looked like a giant mass of bodies moving together, except there was one pair that stood out. Harry was there, dancing with some brown-haired guy, and wow, that looked really intimate. Harry's cheeks were flushed, and he looked like he was enjoying himself. Harry suddenly spotted him, and the smirk he gave Louis was absolutely devilish. 

The other guy leaned in and it looked like he was kissing Harry's neck, and Louis had seen enough, honestly. He might have been a tiny bit drunk and frustrated, but that didn't matter, he quickly made his way over to the pair, and he noticed that Harry's eyes were following him, until he was standing there, looking at the other guy impatiently. 

As Louis opened his mouth to ask him to kindly fuck off, he saw the glint in Harry's eyes and he realised that Harry had probably done all of this on purpose, but he didn't even care any more, he wanted Harry badly, and there was no going back now, even if he had wanted to.

Harry draped his arms around Louis neck, and grinned into his ear. “D'you wanna dance?”

“I'd rather go somewhere else,” Louis said, leaning into the ear of the taller boy. 

Harry just grinned even wider, as Louis dragged him away, out to the car where their driver was patiently waiting for them. 

The ride back to the hotel lasted probably no more than ten minutes, but it felt like at least two hours. Louis was hard for no apparent reason, not counting the fact that they were soon about to do some things that were definitely worth getting hard over. The whole trip was spent in complete silence, and it would have been awkward if not for the tension and need clearly radiating between them. 

As soon as they got into their room and locked the door, Louis backed Harry up against the wall and kissed him. Their mouths were closed at first, but as soon as the kiss became more heated, Louis licked into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned, and tightened the grip on Louis waist. Louis began kissing and nibbling at Harry's neck, and Harry leaned his head against the wall.

“Bed,” he groaned harshly, and they walked the few steps over to the unmade bed on the other side of the room. Harry fell on his back, and Louis began unbuckling his own belt, shrugged his trousers off, and went to work on Harry's. Harry leaned up and got out of his shirt, Louis did the same, and climbed onto the bed, leaning down to suck bruises on Harry's neck, and down his chest. Harry moaned quietly and pulled lightly at his hair. 

Louis looked down, and saw the clear outline of Harry's throbbing cock through his briefs, no surprise there. He sucked a last hickey onto Harry's hip, leaned up, and whispered in his ear, “I'm gonna make you come so hard”, smirking. 

Harry had the decency to blush at that, his cheeks flushing a deep red, and a mix between a sob and a moan escaping his lips. Louis leaned down to kiss him again, his hands travelling down to Harry's underwear, slipping his hands inside and stroking his cock lightly. He tightened his grip slightly, and fastened his stroke, his free hand toying with Harry's curls. The younger boy arched his back and moaned, and God, he was so hot, Louis thought. He stopped then, and Harry whined.

“Please, don't stop,” he breathed, but Louis just gave him another smirk, pulled his underwear down to his ankles, and Harry shrugged it off. Louis placed himself firmly between Harry's thighs, and leaned his head down to his crotch. He slowly licked a stripe along the underside of Harry's cock, and carefully sucking at the head. Harry moaned, and tugged harder at Louis' hair, his other hand gripping the crumpled sheets. 

“Louis, please,” Harry breathed, and he was obviously close – not that Louis was any better off himself. He took a deep breath, and put his mouth around Harry's length.  
'God,' he thought, he really had no idea what he was doing, and there was no way he could take everything his mouth, so he simply stroked the uncovered part with his right hand, while slowly bobbing his head back and forth. Harry didn't seem to mind though, his grip on the sheets and Louis' hair tightening.

“Lou, I'm going to -,” he moaned, and a moment later, before he could pull away, something hot hit the roof of Louis' mouth. He thought briefly about spitting it out, but that would be rude, he reasoned, and besides, he found that he didn't actually mind the taste that much. He swallowed all of it down, and leaned up to kiss Harry, whose face currently displayed a blissful expression. 

Harry smiled into the kiss, and looked down at Louis' crotch. He trailed his hand down Louis' stomach, and wrapped it around his cock. He was so close already, after a few careful strokes he came harder than he had in quite some time, and he would probably have felt embarrassed about it, if he'd had the energy to care.  
Instead, he just closed his eyes and leaned into Harry's side. They were sticky and probably very disgusting, but he couldn't muster up the will or energy to do anything about it, and neither could Harry, it seemed. 

They fell asleep like that almost right away, their feet tangled together under the sheets. 

~

fin.


End file.
